


Ring

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, it's Blaine who came up with the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post; http://jennstarkid.tumblr.com/post/30341390406/incockblainetrusts-takearisk26-the-best

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Ring**

Surprisingly, it's Blaine who came up with the idea. For a person who had always claimed to suck at romance, Kurt thought his husband was actually doing a pretty damn good job every time he tried his hand at it.

At first Blaine hadn't told Kurt about it. Looking back on it, maybe he hadn't intended on telling Kurt at all, judging from the way he had reacted to Kurt's frantic behavior. Blaine might've tried to play it cool and pretend he hadn't known at all if his need to comfort Kurt hadn't been bigger than his need for secrecy every now and then.

It hadn't been until Kurt had noticed something he had mistaken something horribly romantic for a huge problem and had shot into a fit of utter panic a year after they'd been married, that Blaine had started explaining.

Kurt hadn't damaged his precious, silver wedding ring beyond repair by accident, and his ring hadn't been switched with someone else's either. Blaine's name along with their wedding date engraved in the ring had proved that much to Kurt, but he'd still been pretty shocked to find the silver had been chipping off to reveal something else.

Gold.

Blaine had looked a bit flustered -  _flustered_ , still after all these years of being together, after spending so many countless nights naked and entangled in the sheets, after all the whispered promises and secrets they had exchanged and it was the most precious thing about Blaine to Kurt - when Blaine had started explaining that he thought that the ring could symbolize the growth of their relationship. 

They'd at first started out as friends, which was already beautiful enough, but had potential of being even more beautiful. And with every little bump they experienced in the road they called life, a little piece of silver friendship would chip off, replaced by something better, something far more worthy of their time and dedication - pure love. The time they had spent together being in love with each other had been nothing but golden to Blaine, even the times where they'd been in fights.

Blaine said that with every little thing that happened to them both, every little thing that could've damaged them for good, he only ended up loving Kurt more. Blaine's comment had vaguely reminded Kurt of their stupid fights in high school about  _what'shisname_ and he could feel his heart swell because even if Blaine murmured with a embarrassed look on his face that ' _It sounded better in my head_ ' it may be the sweetest thing Blaine had ever said to him.

They wound up making love on the couch after Blaine finished telling Kurt all of this.

But even so, even as the years went by and the ring slowly became more prominently gold and indeed their love grew deeper and stronger with each passing minute, with each fight and problem they encountered, Kurt still carried a little red box with him wherever he went, and absentmindedly caressed that ring made out of gumwrappers and a hell of a lot of patience whenever he was nervous or away from home.

Even if the little ring with the bowtie was close to falling apart, it was still very precious to him. The promises that had accompanied the handcrafted ring were just as important to Kurt as the wedding vows that had accompanied Kurt's previously silver ring.

They both proved how much effort and thought Blaine put in keeping Kurt happy, in keeping Kurt by his side.

Kurt may not wear his gumwrapper ring very often - only on his extremely bad days, and even then he had second thoughts about it - in fear of damaging it beyond repair, but Kurt still thought that it was worth just as much as the golden ring around his ring finger. 

He may love designer outfits but at the end of the day, it was the thought that mattered to Kurt.

  



End file.
